The increasingly powerful computation, large storage, and expanding transmission bandwidths have enabled a wide variety of applications in the market, which provides modern users all kinds of visual experiences. For instance, with the advent of high-definition displaying devices such as very large screens and Ultra-HD TVs, there has been a strong interest in generating high-quality videos with an ultra-large Field-of-View (FoV) that can give users immersive media experiences. A variety of devices and methods have been developed to construct large FoV images. Very expensive, high-end camera systems are used by professional agencies for this purpose, such as the AWARE-2 camera used in the defense industry, which is a monocentric, multi-scale camera that includes a spherically symmetric objective lens surrounded by an array of secondary microcameras. For groups with a smaller budget (e.g., independent photographers or even amateur consumers), a camera system that can obtain reasonable quality but with much less expense is desired.